Frozen Wiki:About
Frozen Wiki is a wiki-based resource and community website focused on Disney's animated film Frozen and its overall franchise. The goals of the Frozen Wiki are: # To be the definitive resource to all things relating to the franchise, both within and outside the universe. All users are encouraged to help out and contribute to the site. # To create a community site for members to share their views and theories on Frozen. Members How can I help? Work on a wiki is never truly finished, yet many new users wonder what they can do to help out. Fortunately, there are a variety of activities and jobs that you can do. * Improve and/or rewrite articles: As Frozen Wiki is an encyclopedia of everything to do with Frozen, this can be said to be the primary goal of the site. * Express your views through the forums or a blog post: Creating a forums post or a blog post is a good way to share your opinion on the film and engage with other members of the community. * Chat with other community members: By posting on someone's message wall, or entering our real-time chat, you can have more personal conversations with other users. What are the rules of Frozen Wiki? As wiki-based site, which should inherently be editable by anyone, there is a necessity of having certain policies and guidelines to guide the use of the site. A detailed write-up of our policies can be found here. History Founding Littlerat1 founded Frozen Wiki in December of 2013.Conversation with Dragonboy6491 A separate community, also pertaining to Frozen, stylized as the Frozen Disney Wiki, was founded by Bella8991 prior to the release of the film. While Bella8991 began to slowly build up the community of the Frozen Disney Wiki, the Frozen Wiki was mostly inactive and was adopted by Addielpsgurl on December 20, 2013. She spurred the appointment of several new administrators; however, the work on the Frozen Wiki remained mostly derivative of that of Disney Wiki's articles on Frozen, as one of the new appointees, AwesomeOrange89, appeared to encourage the promotion of more users to maintenance positions, on no real merits.Frozen Wiki: User rights log Merge While better organized than the Frozen Wiki, the Frozen Disney Wiki too, remained derivative of the content on the Disney Wiki and its community remained separate. But in April of 2014, NinjaFatGuy recognized that combining the two wikis would lead to a better, unified community and oversaw a merging process that would result in the transfer of Frozen Disney Wiki's content to the more desirable URL. The process took two to three weeks and led to a staff shakeup that resulted in a more compact and robust maintenance team. In the months that followed, sustained vandalism led to the disabling of editing for anonymous users.Conversation with BlouseGirl Quality control Though the merge had been successful, the Frozen Wiki still had major issues regarding the quality of its content. Dragonboy6491 drafted proposals for more concrete editing protocols and clear Wiki policies, with the help of the community.Community discussion on policy changesCommunity discussion on creating a Manual of StyleCommunity discussion on creating an image policy With the new guidelines, he then oversaw the complete overhaul of every single article, and guided the community through rewriting every content page completely. He and Humphry02 were largely responsible for the high level of quality in the site's articles, having lent their contributions to essentially every single page. Images also became subject to standards to maintain a level of professionalism on the Frozen Wiki, and it was decided that any images uploaded without being used on an article were to be deleted. Around the same time, users who were in severe dereliction of their administrator duties, Littlerat1 and AwesomeOrange89, had these rights removed, which led eventually to the complete ouster of remaining inactive administrators. Despite his role in shaping the new direction of Frozen Wiki, Dragonboy6491 became inactive, and with the additional inactivity of BlouseGirl and Bella8991, Heimr Arnadalr made an adoption request for the Frozen Wiki so that an active member of the community could resume maintenance duties around the site. He was made bureaucrat and administrator on June 22, 2017 and appointed Humphry02 to administrator to help ensure that the content of the site remained up to standard. Contact Should you need any help, do not hesitate to reach out to an administrator. References Category:Community